1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash adornment, more particularly one, which has such a fixing structure that a shining mechanism can be easily secured between a base and an upper lid thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Shining adornments are usually available for sale or given to participants in activities such as concerts, festivals, and dance parties. Such shining adornments are usually in the shape of a stick; thus, the participants can wave the shining adornments to produce novel and dazzlingly beautiful lighting in the scene.
However, the users have to hold such stick-shaped shining adornments all the time. In other words, there is no other way to use the stick-shaped shining adornments. Furthermore, such stick-shaped shining adornments are either coated with luminous agents or electrically powered to produce monotonous lighting. Therefore, there is a lack of variety and amusingness to use such stick-shaped shining adornments.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a flash adornment, which is more novel and produces more amusingness.